


The Seer Confounded

by BuffyAngel68



Category: Dead Zone, Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Johnny sees leads him to Darien. Then it gets scary for both of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seer Confounded

# A brilliant silver fox tail flashes back and forth in slow motion, moving into and out of a patch of moonlight...

A man's silhouette appears against the moon, superimposed over the twitching, entrancing tail, then vanishes...

A lightning bolt crashes into the center of a darkened field, briefly illuminating its target; a football helmet... far from being destroyed, the small piece of equipment seems to absorb the strike, crackling and pulsing with sparks and streaks of vibrant, blue white energy... #

Jolted from deep sleep into full awareness in mere moments, the young man slowly sat up in bed and glared at the ceiling as if the source of his torment resided somewhere on one of the levels of the house that lay above his bedroom.

"C'mon... I was asleep, damn it! What was that? I know, I know. The visions are my brain's department. Dissecting and making sense of them is mine... great."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Standing before the large stone building, the slender man pulled his fingers through his sandy hair and stared at the doors. For the tenth time in as many minutes, he turned and began to walk away then forced himself back into place.

{What am I doing here? All I have is a feeling that I'm in the right place. I don't even have a clue what most of the vision meant... how the hell am I supposed to explain it to... whoever it was I saw? Besides, this place screams government office and the government... last bunch of people I want to get involved with. Having Walt know what I can do is dangerous enough...}

"Damn. I have no choice... When do I ever?"

Squaring his shoulders, Johnny Smith tugged open the right hand door and strode out of the sunny California morning into the dim interior of the imposing office building.

{Bureau of Weights and Measures? Could this make any less sense?}

"Good morning, sir. Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I need to speak with one of your employees... and I'm afraid I forgot his name. I did have an appointment, but it was made quite a while ago..."

"Oh? Your name, sir?"

"John Smith." He responded honestly, despite knowing the reaction his truthfulness always received.

"Of course. Your name isn't on today's approved list. I can't help you."

"Look... I wish I had more to give you than my name. I just know there's someone here I need to see."

"I'm sorry, sir. Unless you can give me any further information, I can't help you."

"Look... all I know is what I told you. If I remembered..."

Frustration threatening to overwhelm him, Johnny stopped abruptly, taking a moment to revisit the images from his vision of the day before. A moment later, he had renewed hope that he might make it further than the desk in the lobby. "Wait a minute. Is there someone who works here named Fox? Like the animal? It might not be spelled that way..."

From one moment to the next, the receptionist's open smile vanished. Reaching under her desk she pressed a concealed button and within seconds Johnny had been corralled by two tall, burly guards who each wrapped a hand around one of his arms.

"Come with us, sir." The one on his left announced somberly as they guided him, none too gently, toward an elevator.

{Hey... not the way I was hoping I'd get upstairs, but I'll take what I can get...}

%%%%%%%%%%%

Standing at the window of the interview room, Darien Fawkes gazed briefly at the man sitting inside then turned back to question his boss.

"One more time. He said his name was what?"

"John Smith." The heavyset man smirked. "Do you believe that?"

"Why shouldn't I? Odds are that somewhere, sometime, somebody's parents had to be that clueless. Maybe he's the poor kid that got stuck with 'em."

As Fawkes reached for the door handle, the other stopped him.

"Not a good idea."

"What? You think if you let him sit there long enough he'll get frustrated and just jump up an' tell you what he wants? Not gonna happen. If you want answers you gotta ask."

"It doesn't matter what he wants. He could be dangerous..."

"Him? My gut says not in a million years. Besides... aren't you even the slightest bit curious how he just pulled my name outta thin air? I am." Fawkes asked, pushing open the door and entering before his employer could stop him a second time.

As he walked toward the table the newcomer immediately stood up to greet him, but spared only a glance and a cryptic comment for Darien's offered hand.

"Not yet. You're Mr. Fox, I assume?"

"Darien Fawkes. F-A-W-K-E-S. Mind explaining why you're lookin' for me?" he asked, flipping a chair around backwards and straddling it as the other man reclaimed his seat.

"I'm not sure. Is your father still alive by any chance?"

"My father? What the hell do you want with my father?"

"I don't necessarily... I think I was expecting someone older... maybe with silver hair."

This comment caused Fawkes to sit up much straighter, his eyes widening. When he turned back to look through the false mirror/window at whoever was waiting outside for him, Johnny began to wonder why a straightforward remark should have surprised the other man so much.

"Did I say something wrong..."

"No. Look, bottom line. How did you find this place and how did you know to walk in an' ask for me?"

"That might require a little background. Do you have the time for a long, slightly involved story?"

"All the time you need."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

1 HOUR LATER

"Man... you're damn lucky to even be sittin' here. People down an' out that long almost never come back."

"When the visions hit, I don't always feel so lucky."

"I get that. When I first came in you said not yet. You meant you didn't wanna touch my hand yet, right?"

"Right. Touch is how I get the majority of my visions. I didn't want to dump that bit of weirdness on you until I'd had a chance to explain."

"Is it just people or does it happen with inanimate objects too?"

"It's been about half and half so far."

"So... do you think it's a form of psychometry or is it somethin' else completely?"

"Psychometry... you sound like you know what you're talking about."

"Let's just say weirdness started out as a hobby... now it's my life. It's almost one o'clock. You feel like gettin' some lunch?"

"Will they let me out of the building?" Johnny laughed, completely at ease with Fawkes now, sensing a kinship with the man, a connection they alone shared.

"If you're with me they will. C'mon. I'm starved an' there's this awesome Mexican deli that just opened up right down the street."

"Mexican deli? That's a new one on me. I'm East coast born and raised I'm afraid."

"You kiddin? Until you've had a bagel with lox an' smoked jabenero chiles... you haven't lived!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"More?" Fawkes asked somewhat sympathetically as he held out the newly purchased plastic bottle of liquid antacid.

"No. No, really... I think... I'll be fine. The last three doses are finally kicking in."

"I'm really sorry, man, but I did try to warn you about the chipotle sauce on the burger..."

"I know. It was my choice. It wasn't your fault."

After a moment, both men looked at each other and began to laugh.

"The look on your face was priceless, I swear... I think everybody in that place knew you were from back East..."

"Hey, you weren't in my seat! My stomach doesn't get the concept of 'hot food is fun'. It probably thought I'd swallowed flaming gasoline."

"The rest of the Maalox is yours if you need it. I'll leave it in reach, just in case. Where do you want to go now?"

"Don't we have to go back to your building?"

"Nah. You're cool. If my boss gets cranky about it I'll just stick a pacifier in his mouth an' burp him. Usually works like a charm. He goes right to sleep after that."

Johnny stared at the other man in wonder.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe you bought that line I fed you about the green stuff in the little bottle."

"You said it was lime sauce! Last I knew Tabasco was red. You ruined a perfectly good bowl of ice cream." Johnny laughed.

"Hey, learn to read the label. You feel like drivin' down by the water?"

"That'll be fine. Someplace quiet?"

"Can do."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Half an hour later the two men stood staring out at the Pacific ocean, leaning against the hood of Darien's car as they talked.

"You're awful quiet all of a sudden. I thought you wanted to tell me why you came to San Diego."

"I already did."

"Uh-uh. You told me about you. I haven't heard anything yet about me. You had a vision, right?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"It's not that easy. My visions aren't always simple or straightforward. I have to... interpret what I see. Sometimes that process is more difficult than other times."

"Like this one?"

"Unfortunately. I've already worked out two of the three major images. One gave me a clue to your name, the other told me where I was supposed to go, in general at least. The last image... that one I can't untangle."

"Tell me about it."

"I saw a silhouette of a man against a full moon... then the silhouette just vanished."

When Darien smiled broadly, Johnny's mystification only grew deeper. "I don't understand."

"I do. Watch this. Coolest magic trick you ever saw. Nothing up my sleeve but my arm... and not even that in a minute."

Despite knowing they were in as isolated a spot as he could find, Fawkes still spent a minute or two looking around to be absolutely sure they were alone before he cleared up his companion's vision for him. As Johnny watched, Darien called on his special ability, switching on the man-made gland at the base of his brain and allowing its unique content to flow over his body like a second skin, encompassing him from head to toe with a mercury-like substance. A moment later, anyone who *had* passed by would have thought only Johnny was standing by the car. Darien Fawkes had utterly disappeared.

For several seconds, Fawkes let himself enjoy the other man's shock and amazement before he allowed the silver liquid to flake off his body, revealing him to the world once again.

"That's incredible... What makes.. how..."

"Sorry. Can't violate my non-disclosure clause an' all that. I don't think you'll tell anybody. You've got your own secrets to protect. Now you know what your vision meant at least."

"Maybe. If you don't mind..."

Johnny held out his hand this time.

"Maybe what?"

"I don't know. Maybe... that isn't all there is. Maybe I'll get nothing."

Reluctantly, Darien slid his hand into Johnny's and got a little taste of his own medicine as he watched Smith's singular ability in action. The instant contact was established, the other's head bowed, his neck stiffened and his eyes unfocused, normal sight turning inward and becoming extraordinary vision.

#Darien Fawkes stands in an office, hands cuffed behind his back, surrounded by men with black holes instead of faces... helplessly, he stares at the heavyset man occupying the desk before him, silently begging the man to do something about what has happened... The other cannot meet Fawkes' eyes and does not offer help or intervention as the dark men drag him from the room...a shot rings out and the man behind the desk falls...#

When Johnny finally looked up again, Darien was gripped with sudden fear.

"What? It's bad I can see it..."

"It doesn't have to be. Not if you stay away from that building."

"Stay away? No, I can't. You don't understand..."

"You'll have to trust me. This vision I don't have to interpret. There are people waiting for you. Very, very nasty people. Government maybe... I couldn't be sure. If you go back you'll be walking right into their hands. You can't let that happen."

"You don't get it. See this tattoo? It's like a thermometer. It measures the level of that invisibility stuff in my blood. It goes all red, I go nuts, people get hurt. The only thing that keeps me sane is back at that office. I can only stay away for so long before..."

"Then you have a choice to make. It's up to you. All I can do is tell you what I see."

For a long time, both men were silent, one lost in his thoughts and mildly regretting what he'd just done, the other tightly wrapped in his fear and utterly uncertain as to what to do next.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mr. Bryson... from the NSA. Nice little fairy tale."

"You don't really work for the Bureau of Weights and Measures. The facades we each hide behind are of no consequence, Mr. Borden."

"I suppose not. What can I do for The Shop this morning?"

"I have transfer paperwork here for one Darien Fawkes. Signed and notarized in all the correct places as you'll see. If you'll point him out, we can be out of your way in only a few minutes."

"You can keep your paperwork. I know what you are. You're nothing but a group of sanctioned torturers and murderers. Why would I just hand over one of my best agents to..."

"Your opinions of our organization are none of my concern. Where is he?"

"Gone. He went to lunch and he hasn't come back."

"We'll wait."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I think I have an idea."

It had been so long since either of them had spoken, the sudden resumption of human sound in the small, ultra-quiet spot caused Darien to jump. "Sorry."

"No, it's... it's okay. You said something about an idea?"

"Yes. I think I may know how to save you... but only for a short while. I can almost guarantee these men... whoever they are, will be back. I got the distinct feeling they're not the type who give up easily."

"Hey, any extra time I can get... Maybe I can be ready for 'em next time. What's the plan?"

"The plan... is me."

"What?! No way! The stuff you can do..."

"It's the only way, Darien. Do you have a friend, someone you can call to come stay here with you until I can get back?"

"Yeah. My partner's at home. It's his day off, but I know he'd be here in... No, look, forget it. I'm not lettin' a guy who I barely know put his ass on the line for me. You feel like somebody I want for a friend. I can't just..."

"I'll be safe. They won't hurt me. Call your partner, tell him where you are. I'll have to borrow your car for a while, alright?"

"It's not alright... but I guess."

"Trust me, Darien. All I have to do is..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mr. Borden. It's been nearly... two hours since you said he left for lunch. Is being this late a habit with Agent Fawkes?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Today, not so unfortunately..."

"You must understand something. We know about the substance that keeps Agent Fawkes alive and sane. I believe you call it counteragent? We are well aware that he will have to return here eventually unless he, and you, want to put the general population at great risk."

"He won't do that."

"We're counting on that fact."

"He also won't just whimper and walk out the door at your side. He has a very sensitive nose for... scum. He probably smelled you a mile away and took himself out of the danger zone a while ago."

"Continue to make insults as long as it makes you feel better, Mr. Borden. The transfer has been duly approved and your guilt over what you haven't done... or perhaps what you have, will do nothing to stop this process from being completed."

"Ah, right. That would be my job." Johnny announced, strolling into the office.

The strong-arm men backing up the agent on the visitor's side of the desk immediately drew their weapons and pointed them at the newcomer. Their superior uncrossed his legs slowly, rose and turned to face Johnny.

"And you would be?"

"John Smith. Owing to the nature of what I believe you people are, you probably already know me. Almost as well as I do, unless I miss my guess... and I rarely miss. I don't guess much either, come to think of it."

"John... ah, yes. Six year coma, returned with an astonishingly accurate psychic ability."

"Nicely done. Now I have some information for you. The man you're here to abduct, Darien Fawkes? I... read him I think is the terminology. I saw you handcuffing him and dragging him out of this office. I told him you were waiting here and what your intentions are. He won't be coming back any time soon, so you might as well go home... wherever home is."

"Darien Fawkes... is our property. You will tell us where he is immediately." The lead agent demanded, lunging forward as if to grab Johnny's wrist. Smith pulled away quickly.

"You really don't want to do that. Unless of course you want me to know just what it is you do on a daily basis?"

This thought stopped the other man in his tracks. "I didn't think so."

"Where is he, Mr. Smith? You have no right to..."

"Rights? You walk in here... lay claim to the life of another human being, who I can't believe you have any intention of treating as such, and you want to talk about rights. You've got a pretty warped sense of humor."

"Mr. Smith...."

Abruptly, seeing that it might give him an added advantage, Johnny reversed his previous decision and reached out to touch the agent's face. His associates reacted, but not in time to stop the transfer of information, which took only seconds.

#A small girl screams and thrashes as she is lifted into strong arms and carried away from the dead or unconscious body of a man...#

#The same girl stands in a stark room, watched over by several scientists from a safe distance.... moments later the water in an iron tub close to her begins to boil...#

#The same girl, her eyes now filled with rage, grief and everything but innocence, stands surrounded by darkness... behind her, the world seems to be engulfed in flames...#

"Whoa.... That poor kid... or maybe not. Seems like she took you guys down with extreme prejudice... not that you probably didn't deserve it..."

Severely shaken, but making a concerted effort not to show it, Bryson stumbled back a step or two, silently signaled to his cohorts and led them out of the room. Johnny watched them go then walked to the desk, tore the transfer papers in half and threw them at the heavyset man. "I think you can burn these now."

His face a grim mask, he turned to go.

"Wait! Who the hell are you?"

"You don't want to know."

"Of course I do! You scared the hell out of those men..."

"Would you like me to do the same for you? Is that what you want?"

"No! Don't touch me!"

"I don't have to. They weren't the only ones in the vision I got from Darien. I watched you sit there, doing less than nothing while he was virtually kidnapped. You might want to spend some time soul-searching... see if you actually have one."

%%%%%%%%%%

As his car pulled up to the spot where Darien and his partner waited, both men breathed a deep sigh of relief. Darien strode to the car to greet Johnny as he stepped out.

"So it went alright? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They're gone. Like I said, I can't promise they won't try again, but for now... you're safe. Your boss may also treat you a little better from now on. Don't act too surprised. Let him think it was his idea."

"My God... how can I thank you, man? I mean... what you did..."

"Let me buy you both dinner and let me pick the restaurant this time."

"That's it? Deal!"

"That's not quite it. I'd really like to hear what you know about psychometry..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

END


End file.
